OUT OF THE BLUE
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: I was waiting around after patroling with Jake and Quil. We were waiting for word on Emily and ended up going to Seatle to visit her along with her new baby. He was premature and she had complications. I never expected to find something more important.
1. OOTB: PROLOGUE

**OKAY, SO THIS IS MY THIRD STORY AND THE OTHERS ARE STILL IN PROGRESS. DONT WORRY THOUGH. I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT ALL OF YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS BEFORE I WENT ON WITH IT. IF I DONT GET MANY REVIEWS I'LL JUST DELETE IT.**

**MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW THIS. :)**

**PROLOG**

You would think life in a simple Indian reservation would be easy. Well, I live in La Push Washington, a part of the Quileute tribe. We have been told stories from the time we were able to remember about our ancestors; spirit warriors, and how we ended up coming from wolves and how blood drinkers came and killed some of the other Indian tribes to the north of us on the Mahka reservation. Then there is the story about me and my friends.

I'm Embry Call. I live with my two best friends in the world, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. I'm thirty-two years old and as of right now very single.

To get back to my tribe. About sixteen years ago, Jake, Quil and I were your normal sixteen year old happy go lucky kids, when all of a sudden we ended up becoming something we always thought was a myth to scare the hell out of us. All at individual times we changed. We had a massive growth spurt and became really muscular. Not that I'm complaining about it, its just that it was all really weird back then. We changed into wolves. Now that I think about it, it is pretty cool. We never age, we get to run around and protect the territory and we've even fought against the blood drinkers. We did befriend a coven of bloodsuckers back then. They didn't drink off of human blood. They would drink off of animal blood. I miss the fun we the pack used to have with them and one human girl named Bella Swan. They ended up leaving so they wouldn't break the treaty they had with Jacobs great grandfather. They were never to kill or change a human ever. But in the end, we all new that Bella wanted this, so they left anyway. We still keep in touch every now and again but, sometimes I wish they were still here so the pack would have something to do other than just phase and run around looking for trouble. We do sometimes find strays roaming the territory and we always have fun chasing them off, or more or less killing them by shredding them to pieces and burning their remains.

Another interesting tid-bit about us wolves, we imprint too. I've seen it through the Alpha's mind, along with a quite a few other pack members. When we imprint that person becomes our world. It's like our soul is somehow cut away from this world, like with a knife or something. The strings are connected to our mate's and they are the ones who hold us here on this earth. I as of yet have to find mine. Maybe I never will, then again I might. I just wasn't looking hard enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 1 of out of the blue. I have had this typed out for some time. This is my actual test to see who really thinks its good. I just hope I'm not going fast with it. So send me some love when your done reading and review ... PWEEEAAASSSEE!!! :D **

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE LIFE OF A WOLF**

I was lounging around with Jake and Quil after a long and grueling patrol. We had caught the scent of a leech on our territory only a few days ago and we were trying to find it and destroy it.

One of our pack brothers ended up phasing on his off time to tell our alpha, Sam Uley that his wife was having contractions. He ended up running home and, well, taking her to the hospital. We are a pretty close knit unit and we worried about his wife, Emily's well being along with the babies too. So, when we got home, we waited by the phone to find out what was going on. If we were the proud uncles of a boy or a girl.

I was spacing out wondering how Emily was doing when the phone rang bringing me back to the real world.

Jake answered, "Hello… oh hey Sam. How are things?" He paused so Sam could inform him. "No way! You guys are in Seattle now? Damn bro. That bad?… yeah, sure I'll tell them. We'll see ya all up there in an hour then. Kay bye." He hung up.

"So?" Quil asked a bit agitated.

It's a boy." Jake told us. "They had to take him early cause of the difficulties."

"Lets go then." I told them as I jumped to my feet ready to go."Yeah." Quil said jumping to his feet too. "Who's car are we takin?"

"Nobodies. We're gonna run." Jake said. "Faster than driving anyway."

Quil and I nodded simultaneously and all three of us bolted for the door. Once outside we ran into the woods, we stripped and phased. It would have taken us at least an hour and a half to drive there, but it would only take us something like a half hour to run it in our wolf forms.

We made it to the hospital in Seattle, finding a place to phase back and change. We had to walk a short way but we made it. Once inside, we asked where Emily was and we were told on the third floor. We decided to take the stairs because we weren't sure if we would break the elevator with our sizes and weight.

When we made it to the third floor we ended up walking down the long hallway to find the room. Suddenly screaming came from a room not far from us and it caught my attention. The voice sounded so sweet, yet was burning with anger.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a few." I told Jake and Quil. They both looked at me funny, but shrugged their shoulders and left.

I stood outside the doorway listening to the young woman's screams. They finally stopped when I heard her ask;

"Where's my baby brother?"

"He's in the nursery recovering." A male voice told her.

That's when the door opened and I saw her. She was the most beautiful piece of art that the spirits ever created. Sam and the other members of the pack who imprinted were right. It was like a knife cutting at the cords of my soul and slowly one by one this beautiful young woman held them…held me.

"Embry?" I heard someone say off in the distance, but not fully pulling me away from my…imprint. My every thought had been about her and no one else could break my concentration. "Oh, hell. Lets go find Sam and then you can visit with Emily." Then the voice faded.

I wanted to walk in the room with my new imprint, but I didn't know what to do or say. I knew I had to take it slow. I couldn't barge in like a maniac and say, 'hey, I'm Embry Call. I just imprinted on you and I'll be spending the rest of forever just to be with you and make you happy.' So, I just stood there as patiently as I could while nurses and the doctor spoke calmly to the woman who would some day, hopefully be mine.

"Excuse me." I finally said as one of the many nurses who were attending to my life strings walked out of the room.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" My voice soft and quiet.

"The poor girl was in an auto accident a few days ago." She said looking from me to the girl. "It took both her parents lives, and she has a baby brother, that's all she has. The poor dear is paralyzed from the waist down."

"No!" I heard my life scream. My head jerked up to see why she was screaming. "Get these goddamned needles out of me! I want to see my brother, NOW!"

"Can I go in there?" I asked the nurse."

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you'd like. She's done nothing but scream at us since she woke up." The nurse told me.

"Can I try to calm her down then?" I asked looking back at the nurse.

"Come with me then." The nurse said.

As I followed her in, my life, the one person in this world, who I didn't know, I realized I didn't know here name. She started throwing anything she could get her hands on.

"Out!" She screamed. "Out, out, out!"

I calmly walked over to her as she kept throwing things. Walking as she kept finding anything and everything to throw, particularly at me. I finally reached the edge of her bed and touched her soft gentle hands.

"Shhhh." I said looking into her eyes.

"Get OUT!" She cried.

"It's alright." I spoke softly to her as I sat down on the edge of her bed looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"No it isn't." She sobbed as she looked at me. "I want to see my brother and these bastards won't let me."

"I'll see what I can do. Okay?" I said leaning close to her ear and speaking quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"They wont…let me…see him." She spoke as new tears broke free from her eyes.

"Not for a few more days." The doctor said as I felt him looking at me.

"I'll make sure she's alright and I'll make sure she doesn't stay for too long." I told the doctor as my eyes never left the young woman I imprinted on.

"Are you a family friend?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I lied to him as I never looked over.

"Then we'll leave you two alone to talk." The doctor said as he lead the way out of the room, the nurses following.

As soon as the door had been closed, I finally spoke. "Hi, I'm Embry."

"Jordan." She choked out.

"It's nice to meet you, Jordan." I whispered as I pulled her hand up to my lips.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For getting rid of those assholes." She said looking over at the closed door.

"It was nothing." I said smiling. "I'm a sucker for a pretty girl."

"Can I go see my brother now?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "Will you be alright for a few minutes while I find you a wheelchair?" She nodded so I stood up saying, "I'll be right back then." I walked over to the door with my hand on the door knob when she spoke again.

"Embry?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I turned to look at her.

"Why did you lie to them and tell them that you knew me?"

"Just kind of figured you needed time to adjust." I told her and I walked out the door.

I found a wheelchair fairly quickly and went back to Jordan's room. I found her trying to move herself off the bed.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her. "You shouldn't be moving to much."

"I'm fine." She grimaced. "I just wanna get myself off the bed." "Please, let me help you." I softly said as I walked over to her. "Please, Jordan."

"Sorry." She whispered. "I just wanted to…to try to do this myself."

"Just relax and let me help you, please."

"Embry, why are you so nice to me, when all I did was throw shit at you?"

"Like I said, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." I smiled. Jordan looked away, blushing like crazy. "Ready?" I said as I walked over to her bed. "I'll help you into the chair."

"Why are you here Embry? I mean in the hospital."

"A friends wife just had a baby. My friends and I thought we'd come and see how they were."

"And how are they?" She asked as I picked her up with ease and put her in the chair.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet." I told her truthfully. I pushed her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Embry?" She asked turning in the chair to look up at me.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what this time." I said smiling.

"Coming to my rescue." She smiled. "You're like my night in shinning armor."

"You are very welcome." I said. "What's your brother's name?"

"Tony." She answered. "Actually he's my half brother."

"How old is he?"

She choked up and sniffled. "Three months." She said wiping her eyes.

"He's gonna be alright." I said stroking her hair. I opened the door to the nursery and pulled her in.

We walked up to the nurses station. "Can I help you?" A nurse asked us.

"I'm looking for my baby brother who was brought in a few days ago."

"His name?"

"Tony Mason."

"Follow me please." The nurse told us.

I pushed Jordan as we followed the nurse to a small room with a crib. Jordan gasped when she saw her brother in the crib.

"Please be careful with him. He had a very rough night last night." The nurse told us, then left.

I pushed Jordan over to the crib and she leaned over to get a closer look at the baby. She then put her arm inside the rails and touched his cheek.

"Hi bubby." She cooed. "I love you." she said lovingly to him. "I'm so sorry you'll never know your mommy and daddy. But I promise, I will take care of you as best as I can." She told his sleeping form.

I knelt down beside her just waiting for her to break down. I would console her as best as I could. I put my hand on the her arm that she had placed in the crib as I'd seen tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Jordan told me as she cried hard against my shoulder. "I can't move my legs and I have to raise a three month old. Hell, I can't even get him out of the damn crib."

"I'll help you." I whispered into her hair. "I'll help you raise him and I'll help you to get better too. Mentally and physically."

Jordan pulled herself away from me with a confused teary eyed face. "Why are you doing this? We don't even know each other, and yet you will do anything for me?"

"I want to get to know you, Jordan."

"Where are you from?""La Push." I answered. Her eyes scrutinized me for a minute.

"The Indian reservation by the Ocean." It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "I've read the stories about your ancestors."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said but hesitated. "I've read some of the Quileute stories on the internet too."

"What's your favorite story?" I asked as she still watched me.

"The one where your tribe descended from wolves and how the Chief…I forgot his name, how he was trapped in the spirit world and befriended a wolf. Then how the wolf shared its body with the Chief and how he changed in front of the whole tribe to prove who he was." She said smiling at me. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" I asked in return as a smile spread across my face.

"I asked you first." She said creasing her brows.

"And I asked you second." I said as we looked into each others eyes.

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?" She asked as I shook my head slightly. "I'm nineteen."

"Twenty-two." I told her. She started laughing quietly. "What?"

"Ninteen twenty-two. We weren't even born yet." She giggled. I just gazed into her eyes confused. "Sorry, weird sense of humor." She told me smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile." I whispered. She was so close to me and her scent was pulling me to taste her lips, but I knew I couldn't just yet. "And beautiful eyes." At this, she turned away from me blushing. "What? Nobodies ever told you that?"

"No." She replied softly as I noticed new tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I don't know how you can see my eyes when there are always tears hazing them over."

"I've got good eye sight." I told her as I reached over to touch her cheek. "You're beautiful." I whispered as I pulled her up to look at me again.

"I think you need to see a doctor." She whispered. "I'm not that pretty, especially now."

"I think you are." I admitted. "The bruises will go away eventually and then I'll be even more amazed by your beautiful face."

She shook her head. "I'm just an average girl, who had an average life up until a few days ago."

"But I'll help you through it. All of it." I told her. "Can I ask you something? I don't want you to get upset about it though."

"Yeah." She answered looking back into my eyes.

"Where are you gonna stay when they release you two? Who's gonna help you through this?"

"I don't know." She whispered. I could tell she was fighting more tears that wanted to escape her eyes. "I guess I'll find an apartment and go from there."

"Here in Seattle?" I asked. "This is a really hectic place for a teen with a baby to live." I said. "Maybe what you need is a peaceful enviornment. Somewhere like La Push."

"And where would I stay there?" She asked.

"You can stay with me." I whispered. "I've got two other roommates that I share a house with. I can bring you here for appointments and make sure you and Tony are alright."

"Can I think about it for a while?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't want to pressure you into anything." I told her. "I'm just offering you a place to stay and a calm and comforting atmosphere.""Thank you." She whispered. "I don't know what I've done to deserve this from you. I was such a bitch, throwing things at you earlier."

"I'm not worried about it."I said as I wiped her wet cheek. "Don't you worry about it either. Besides, I'm a big boy and I can handle a few things being thrown at me." I said smiling.

She sniggered. "Like the tray full of food."

I chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

"I'm really sorry, Embry."

"All is forgiven." I whispered looking into her hazed over beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
